


at the mere sound of his voice, I'm weak in the knees

by Skamtrash



Series: at the mere sound of his voice, I'm weak in the knees [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Dry Humping, Even doesnt date but Isak is sweet and perfect and hard to resist, Even has a sister and theyre both children, Even sleeps around, First Dates, Flirting, Height Differences, Isak wants to date, Love Confessions, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Profanity, Soft Isak Valtersen, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: "I dont know what to do. I dont even fucking know whats going on with me, I cant remember the last time I was into someone and then he just, I dont know, fucking swoops in with his little glasses, and clothes that are too big for him and adorable fucking hand kisses, being all fucking generous and shit like I cant take it."The uni au where Even messes around and has sworn off dating but then he meets Isak, who flips everything upside down by being the sweetest and most precious person.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: at the mere sound of his voice, I'm weak in the knees [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596226
Comments: 33
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

Isak knew he was going to talk to Even three months ago. That's how long it took him to work up the guts to talk to him and show interest. It's an embarrassing amount of time but Isak has never had to do that before. He's had one boyfriend in high school who courted him. Isak was a bit of booksmart, quirky kid and being flirty and social wasn't particularly one of his array of skills. Consuming an entire book in an hour, listing out random astrology facts, sure but socializing to anyone who wasn't his best friend? Not a chance but Isak has practiced this for three months. He had thought about exactly when and how he will go about it and Jonas has confirmed that his plan is good though he's not particularly rooting for the two since Even is known to mess around and break hearts as he pleases but Isak still sees a sweetheart underneath. The few times he shows up to class, he may answer a question or two so Isak knows there's some intelligence in the tall blond and maybe this heartless persona is an act.

.

It's late one Friday evening and Isak knows Even is going to be at the the house party this weekend, as he and his roommate host it every weekend. Parties aren't really his thing but he's sucking it up just to introduce himself.

The house is packed and gross and sweaty and Isak wonders why anyone would subject themselves to this inhumane torture. His rounded glasses are getting fogged by the humidity and all the smoke from the weed being smoked isn't helping. But he soon spots Even despite his foggy glasses. He takes them off to gives them a clean and he waits. His plan had been to wait until Even isn't with his friends so he tries his best to keep watching him without being creepy but the group doesnt seem to be separating.

He groans quietly to himself and pulls out his phone to play a little game to consume some of his time. He's playing candy crush, his eyes mesmerized into the rainbow screen when he hears a deep, "Halla."

Isak's head shoots up and his eyes widen in surprise seeing Even standing in front of him. _This wasnt apart of the plan._ He awkwardly tucks his phone away and gives a soft smile, "Halla." 

"My friends told me some cute twink kept checking me out so I thought I'd come over and say hi." _No, no. This is not what Isak spent three months planning. He feels immediate embarrassment._

"I wasn't um--I wasnt checking you out. I uhh---"  
  


"It's okay, it happens often. We can hook up if you want."

Isak's eyes almost shoot out of his head, "Huh?"

"Let's hook up. You're cute. You look kind of familiar now that I think about it."

"We have class together."

"Really?" Even questions. "Surprised I haven't noticed you."

"Yeah well, you're never there." Isak replies.

Even chuckles, "Right! Well, come on" He says taking his hand and leading him through the house, "Um Even. Even." Isak says uneasily but too quietly that the music is drowning out his voice.

When Even closes the door behind them, he places his drink on the desk across the room and turns around to see Isak leaning back against the door uncomfortably.

"Why are you standing all the way over there?" Even ask walking up to him, pressing his body flat against his and looks down at the boy who was several inches shorter than him, which Even always had a thing about. 

He runs his hand through his fluffy hair, then down to his jaw and gently runs his thumb over his bottom lip, "You're fucking gorgeous."

Isak immediately turns red and breaks eye contact, looking down at the floor. Even reaches his hand in his pants and pulls out his erection and takes Isak's hand and places it on him and Isak lets out a small squeak. "Touch me." Even says in the most seductive tone that Isak almost considers it. 

Isak looks down at the penis in his hand and he has never felt more gay. He's also never been more interested in being sexually intimate with someone right now especially seeing how nice and well sized Even was. He looks back up at him with fear in his eyes, though. Sure, he pictured _things_ with Even but he also pictured maybe a couple dates happening before that. Maybe a kiss or two.

"I um--I'm sorry, I dont want to do that. Not right now, I mean." Isak bravely admits.

Even shrugs, "Thats fine, I can just fuck you." He says taking his hand and pushes him to sit on the bed, "Wait, Even." He says taking a deep breath. "I'm not, I'm not trying to hook up. You dont even know my name."

"Okay, well whats your name?" He ask carelessly.

"Isak."

"Okay, well Isak. Do you want to fuck?"

"Can we go on a date first?" He ask innocently looking up at him, above the rim of his glasses.

Even rolls his lips in, trying to stop himself from laughing, "I can't tell if you're joking or not. I dont date, Isak. If thats what you want, you can leave."

"I would like to take you on a date. I think I can be fun and nice to talk to." Isak says looking down at the floor, and trying to list off his selling points that he practiced for three months, while in the mean time Even is losing his erection and pushing himself back in his pants. "I like trying different foods so we can go anywhere you want and um--" His brain is getting foggy and he's forgetting things and getting a bit overwhelmed. "There's some, I um--"

"Isak!" Even says interrupting him. "I dont date, I'm not looking for that. If you want to fuck, you know where to find me. Feel free to let yourself out. " He says as he grabs his beer and leaves his bedroom.

Isak just sits there confused and lost, what just happened. Even had rejected him. Well not completely. He was willing to do anything sexual but had rejected Isak's ask for a date. And normally Isak would be embarrassed and possibly run out the house but for some reason, he still wants to try. He's very optimistic and doesn't want to give up that easily. 

He takes out his phone to text Jonas,

**_hey. help! i tried with even and he just wants to have sex, what do i do?_ **

_what do you mean, dude? if he doesnt want to date, you cant do anything_

**_but I want a date:(_ **

_isak!! he's clearly into one night stands, you can sleep with him if you want to but dont expect anything from it. and if you dont want to, either keep trying or give up_

**_i want to keep trying, im in his room, i think but hes out there. what should i say when i go back out?_ **

_idk bro, maybe keep convincing him you're worth a shot and not like everyone he just tries to shack up with._

**_okay, wish me luck_ **

_good luck bro!! wake me up when you get home._

Isak takes a moment to collect himself. He can't believe he's even doing this and trying this hard but he quite likes the bit of challenge. And Even had already mentioned he thinks Isak's gorgeous so his looks arent the problem, he just has to get to know him.

He leaves Even's bedroom and enters the ruckus of the college party trying to find him. It doesnt take long because he's easy to spot through a crowd of kids with an average height of 5'7. He walks over to him and his friends and stops behind him, tugging on his hand.

Even turns around with a joint between his lips and then sighs when he sees Isak. He takes the joint out and ask, "What do you want?"

"Can I smoke with you?" He ask and everything he did was so fucking innocent, it was hard for Even to not think about doing things to him.

"Why? I'm sure someone here is selling, you can find a joint from them."

"Please." He says softly, grazing his hand.

And Even doesn't even know why he's contemplating because usually a quick _fuck off_ does the job but for some reason he's finding it increasingly harder to be mean to someone who looks so fucking precious so he rolls his eyes and hands him the joint.

Isak smiles and thanks him, "I'm Isak." He says shyly, introducing himself to his friends. They all nod confused and just look at Even who just shrugs and leans against the wall. 

"Are you going to take a hit or are you just going to stand there?" One of Evens friends ask and oh, right. Isak's holding the joint. He brings it up to his lips and inhales and immediately lets out a coughing fit. When he's recovered, he looks back up at Even with watery eyes, "Sorry, smoke went down weird."

"Yeah, thats it." Even replies sarcastically, not believing him for a second. "So are you good to go now? I let you smoke a bit."

"Thats it?" He questions. 

"Isak, I dont know what your deal is but Im not trying to be your boyfriend, okay? Im not even trying to be your friend. I have enough friends so can you stop bothering me?"

"Okay. Okay fine, but maybe we can go a date next week?" He proposes. Even chuckles amused and just ignores him and takes another hit and Isak waves bye to the group and leaves the party.

"What the fuck was that?" Mikhael ask.

"What?"

"That dude. Why didnt you fuck him? He's cute, nice little body. And he's small dude, you like them smaller than you. He was exactly your type."

"And he also wants a fucking boyfriend so he's not my type."

"Then why did you let him smoke with us?" Elias ask.

"Because he--he,I dont fucking know. Look at his fucking face, dude. It's hard to say fuck off to him. Fuck, I need to get laid now." He groans, needing to release some anger and tension and abandons his friends to find his conquest for the night.

.

Isak hadn't really made a plan for what he would do when he would next see Even, he just knew he was still interested and if Even gave him a chance and got to know him, the feelings would be reciprocated. 

He's with Jonas when he sees Even with his headphones in, smoking as is his routine, and doing some work at a picnic table on campus. 

Isak gets Jonas' attention and they walk over to the table. Even looks up upon seeing people join the table and his face drops once he recognizes Isak. He pulls out one of his earbuds, "What do you want, Isak?" He already sounds annoyed.

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi." He dismisses and puts his earphone back in. Isak looks to Jonas helplessly and Jonas leans over to pull the earphone out, "Can you not be a dick for a second?"

"If Im such a dick, why are you guys still here?" 

"Because for some bizarre reason unknown to man, Isak fucking likes you. And he has waited months to finally work up the courage to talk to you, he doesnt usually do this shit. And everyone knows you fuck around and put your dick in whoever lets you but you cant live your whole life like that. You'll get old and realize you have nothing around you except your friends who have their own lives and experiences from college that revolve around not fucking everything that walks. So if I was you, I would take a chance with a great guy who really fucking likes you and would be a good time. When was the last time someone put this much effort into doing more than sleeping with you? Never I'd expect so I'd say try not to be a dick for once in your life. Okay, buddy?"

Even stares at him with an incredulous look, "Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"His best friend. Jonas. So what will it be?" He ask with raised eyebrows.

"You cant fucking force me to date your friend because he's been wanting to talk to me for months. The fuck does that have to do with me?"

"Even, please." Isak ask softly. "I really want to spend time with you."

Even rubs his hands down his face in frustration to be quite honest because every time Isak opened his mouth and his sweet, innocent voice came out, he just wanted to say yes to his every wish. 

"I am not looking for a boyfriend, Isak. Okay?" He tries to let him down gently. "I dont get why you want me so bad, you barely know me."

"Well, I want to." He says with a hopeful tone. "Just one date? Only one for like an hour and if you still don't want to talk to me, then we dont have to." Isak compromises.

Even runs his hand through his hair and just groans to himself, "Fuckssake fine, one date if that gets you off my back."

"Okay." Isak smiles brightly. "Thank you. Maybe Friday, I can meet you at your house?"

Even shrugs disinterested. 

"Okay, okay. So um, I'll see you soon." He waves getting up from the bench, slowly walking away and trips and lets out a high pitched squeal and looks back up at Even with blushed cheeks. Even tries to hide his laughter and shakes his head at the quirk that is this boy and just puts his headphones on to keep working on his art project. 

.

Isak spent the next two days deciding where to take Even on their date. He didn't want to choose a spot too close to campus where anyone knows Even might see him and it might make him uncomfortable. He chooses something a little further out, that he researched and its a great spot for dates. Cozy, intimiate, dark mood lighting and Isak was quite excited to inpress Even.

He's dressed in a fitted black button down and fitted black slacks that his button down is tucked into.

"Do I look okay?" He ask Jonas.

"Yeah dude, you look good. Im just hoping he's not an ass to you. I wish you'd go after someone better." He says unbuttoning the top button of Isak's shirt so he looks more relaxed.

"'I dont want anyone better. I know he has a reputation but I think he's a good person."

"Whatever dude, I just hope you have fun. Call me if you need me." Isak nods and gathers his last minute things and heads out of the house. He picks a full bouquet of blue flowers that will match Even's mesmerizing eyes.

He walks to Even's place and takes a deep breath, nudges up his glasses with the back of his index finger and rings the bell.

Once the door open, Isak sees an unfamiliar face, "Um hi, who are you here for?"

"Even."

"Even, the door!!!" The dude calls out and then just leaves with the door wide open. Isak stands there confused but chooses to step in the house and close the door behind him and patiently waits. 

Even comes trailing down the steps in about a minute's time and Isak looks up at him and he's dressed in his usual, jeans, a hoodie and jacket but Isak's not complaining. He still looks quite good, "Hi." Even says when he gets down the steps.

"Hi." Isak smiles. "These are for you." He says handing him the bouquet. Even raises his brows confused and hesitantly takes them and mutters a, "Thanks." He places them on the table and nudges Isak out the door.

"Where are we going?" He ask as they begin walking.

"We have to take the tram, its a nice place a little out of town, okay?"

"Yeah sure, 's fine." He replies.

It's rather quiet on their five minute commute to the tram. When they arrive at the station, Isak ask, "So did you have a good week?"

Even shrugs, "Quite shit, ton of work. Just going to party this weekend" He says taking a joint out of his pocket. As he goes to light it, Isak swipes it out of his mouth, "Can you not tonight?" 

Even stares at him in disbelief that this boy just took his joint, "What?"

"Can you not smoke tonight?" He ask politely. "I want you to be present."

Even chuckles disbelievingly, "So Im out on this date against my will and now you wont let me smoke. You're something else you know that? I dont know what kind of voodoo you have on me but its going to wear off eventually, you know?"

"Voodoo?" Isak questions.

"Yes, you just--you just fucking speak and bat your lashes all of a sudden Im at your beck and call and doing whatever you say. I'm not like this so dont get used to it. I dont know whats going on with me but it wont last." 

Isak giggles, "Okay."

Even snatches his joint back and stuffs it in the inner pocket of his jacket as they board the approaching tram.

.

When they're sat in the restaurant, getting rid of their jackets and settling in, Even takes in the space and surroundings, realizing everyone around them is probably coupled up. He more expected a burger joint of sorts, not this lavish restaurant. He's surprised he was even allowed in with the hoodie and jeans he's sporting. 

"Have you ever been to a place like this?" Isak ask as he opens his menu.

"No, whats the point? It's clearly for couples."

"It doesn't have to be. A nice dinner can just be for friends too." Isak shares.

"Or for people who have been bribed into going on a date?"

"I didnt bribe you."

"Well, it wasn't really my choice, was it?" Even questions.

"I'm a nice person, okay? And I'm fun. You're going to want to keep hanging out with me once this night is over."

"Whatever you say, Isak." Even scans the menu for a total of three seconds before he realizes he doesn't understand the ingredients of half the items and will just order a burger. Isak settles on ordering bucatini all'amatriciani with a side of focaccia bread. 

When the waitress takes their menu, Isak says, "Is that all you want, a burger?"

"All I really recognized on the menu. So this is date, right? So I can ask you questions?"

Isak nods and smiles, sitting up eagerly.

"Why are you into me? Like Jonas said you had been thinking about talking to me for months? Like when did you first see me and why did you want to try so hard?"

Isak takes a brief moment to think about the answer to the hefty question, "I first saw you in class. You came late on the first day. I didnt know who you were really but I thought you were quite fit. So I told Jonas and he told me about you sleeping around and stuff. But the rare days you did come to class, you seemed really smart and I quite liked that. And I saw you sometimes when you were alone in the library drawing or doing something with art, and I like that you're creative. And I dont do this, I dont really push myself out of my comfort zone or anything so I told myself I would do this. I was really interested and just wanted to go for it." He shares. 

"'Wow, okay." Even says, processing the information.

"So can I ask you something?" Isak ask. Even allows him.

"That night at the party, you said I was gorgeous. Did you mean that or were you just saying that to hook up with me?" 

"No, I mean it. You are." He says without hesitation. "I mean contrary to popular belief, I dont sleep with everyone with a pulse."

"And why do you do that? Hook up a lot?" Isak ask gently, not wanting to come off judgemental. 

Even shrugs, "Why not? We're in college and it's fun."

"Well yeah but dont you want sex to mean a little more? You dont care that people talk?"

"No, I dont. I like what I like. Sure, sex might mean more if you're into someone but Im not at the moment. And I know I what I enjoy and its no strings. Am I supposed to wait until I'm in a relationship to have sex with the next person?"

"Well no, but still would be quite nice to build a connection though, first?"

"Like you're trying to do with me?" Even teases. Isak blushes, "I'm interested in more than that so you're wrong." He says sticking his tongue out at him and giggling.

"You know, I've never met anyone like you." Even says.

"What does that mean?" Isak question licking his lips after he drank a sip of the ice cold water.

"I dont know." Even says, his head tilted slightly as if he's analyzing Isak, trying to find the right words, "It's like you're in uni yeah, and everyone's a mess but you're kind of the opposite. You seem very put together, you're very soft spoken and like almost fragile and it's really hard to be mean to you. There's such a innocence about you and you like make it really hard for people to not want to be around you."

"You want to keep being around me?" Isak blushes softly.

"Not by choice but I dont know, you're interesting." He settles with.

"Told you." Isak smirks with a smug shrug of his shoulder as their food is being placed down in front of them. They eat and continue to chat and get to know each other and ask questions and learn about each other's past and their plans for the future.

"Is the burger good?" Isak ask.

Even moans, "Best fucking burger I ever had."

"Try the foccacia." Isak says breaking off a piece and holding it up to Even's mouth. Even grimaces and shakes his head. "Its just bread." Isak informs

Even hesitantly takes the bite Isak is feeding him and chews the fluffy bread, "Yeah, yeah its good. How did you even find this place?"

"Well its quite romantic and had good reviews and I wanted somewhere a little further in case it made you uncomfortable if anyone you knew came in."

"Why would I be uncomfortable? Everyone knows I'm an equal opportunity lover."

Isak chuckles, "I just mean, being on a date. I didnt know if you wanted people to see."

"Oh, well thats kind of you."

Isak nods, "I'm a kind person." He smiles. 

"I cant believe after you wining and dining me, I'm not even gonna get laid." Even jokes. Isak kicks his shin under the table and Even laughs, "Relax, I'm joking. I mean, it would be quite nice but--"He holds his hands up innocently. "I respect what you want."

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Isak ask hesitantly. 

"Yeah, yeah it was fun."

Isak smiles feeling accomplished, "So would you want to do it again? Like another date?"

"I dont think so"

"But we had a good time." Isak says confused.

"Yeah and we can be friends. But I still don't want a boyfriend, Im sorry." 

Isak tries not to be disappointed and nods. All he asked for was one date and he got that so he can't complain but he was really hoping tonight would of been what he was hoping. 

"I'm sorry, Isak." He says again.

"Its fine." He says finally look up at him. "I asked for one date and you gave it to me. I guess I'll leave you alone after this" He says as he gestures to the waitress for the check.

"Well we can still hang out, like as friends." He tries to compromise. "I hope Im not seeming like a complete asshole right now."

"It's fine." He repeats again not wanting to dwell on it and pulls out his wallet when the check comes. He fishes through his bills and Even does the same, "I got it." Isak says putting cash on the table, enough to cover the bill and a bit extra. 

They throw on their jackets to head outside, "So I'll see you around?" Isak ask once they exit 

"Please dont make this weird." Even pleads. "We need to take the same tram back, we can go together. Dont be mad at me."

"I'm not, you're allowed to be into who you want. Im just disappointed, can you let me sulk in peace?"

"It's not that Im not into you, you already know I think you're cute and youre sweet and funny but its just not what I want right now, okay? It has nothing to do with you." 

"Okay." Isak says, that statement making him feel a bit more at ease, knowing he's not too blame

"So friends?" Even ask.

"Okay." Isak agrees and they head back to campus together making completely platonic conversation.

.

Letting go of his crush on Even wasnt the easiest task, per say. It was rather awkward in the beginning and Isak tried to remind himself during nice moments of laughter and banter, that was it nothing else more than that but he enjoyed being around Even and the feeling was mutual, so they kept hanging out.

They spent a lot of time eating out, Isak dragging Even to some of his favorite weekend activities like bowling, artist night at the museum, laser tag. And Isak had joined Even a bit at parties, which he grew to enjoy. They had gotten close very quickly and things fell so natural with them, as Isak would of expected

He'd have moments when he wonders why Even didn't want anything more. They have so much fun together and dating would just mean they get to do all this fun stuff plus some kissing among other enjoyable things but he tried not to harbour on that thought too long because he 100% accepted what they agreed on: a friendship 

But despite that agreement and being okay with that, Even is currently confused as to why he feels some kind of heat rising in his chest from staring at Isak flirting with some guy at the party.

"Having fun?" Someone questions as they punch his back, causing a bit of beer to spill out of the can.

Even turns back looking at Elias, "The fuck was that for?"

"Why the hell are you staring at them like that?"

"Like what? Im not staring like anything." Even shrugs

"Like you want to kill them. You guys are friends now, arent you?"

"Yeah. Yeah we are so why the hell am I feeling jealous watching him flirt with someone else?"

"Well you might not want to look at them now." Elias says and Even turns their way and it almost feels as if his blood is boiling. Isak and the dude are pressed close together dancing with the dude's hands touching Isaks lower back. 

Even turns back to Elias with a frustrated groan, "What is happening to me?"

"Its called liking someone." Elias laughs, watching Even deal with his conflict as if he's the Grinch dealing with feeling emotion for the first very time.

"Dude, I dont like people. I dont--fuck, this isnt happening, dude. Why is this happening?"

"Turns out the little twink did make you fall for him." He says patting his back before disappearing into the sea of dancing bodies. 

Even just disppears into his room for the night, no longer in the mood for partying and shoots Isak a text, unable to stop his jealously.

**_having fun?_ **

he doesnt know why he expects a text back when he knows Isak is in his living room with another dude so he just throws his phone aside and falls back onto his bed, wondering how he let this happen. How he managed to develop the unknown territory, _feelings._

_._

the next morning when he wakes up, he sees a text from isak and last night's events come rushing back.

_did you text me this during the party? weirdo, why didnt you just come up to me_

**_you were busy_ **

_was i?_

_oh, with that guy?_

_well, you could of still asked. want to do lunch today? if you're not busy trying to get rid of someone in your bed right now._

**_wasnt with anyone last night and yeah lunch is fine_ **

_okay, 12?_

**_yeah_ **

_._

Even's brain is all out of wack the whole morning at last night's realization. He hates that he felt jealous last night, its such an unfamiliar feeling for him. Some level of caring is required for jealousy, a bit of entitlement and Even is grappling with feeling that and maybe lunch with Isak is what he needs, to remind him that he was having a momentary lapse of judgement and they're just buddies.

He meets Isak at the campus pizza shop. Isak's back is turned to him but he walks up to him and squeezes his shoulder. Isak turns around and smiles seeing Even, "Hey." He says standing up to give him a hug. "I already got us two slices." Even thanks him and joins him in the booth.

"Where were you last night? You disappeared, I was looking for you."

"Were you? You weren't too busy?" He ask suggestively

"Well after that, I was looking for you."

Even shrugs and takes a bite of his pizza, "Didnt feel like partying anymore so just went to my room."

"Was everything alright?" Isak inquires.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wasn't feeling well." He lies. "So what are you up to for the rest of the day?"

"I have to do some work in a bit and then I have a date." He shares bashfully.

"A date?" Even's brow raise. "With who?"

"The guy I met last night. He wants to take me out." Isak shares.

"Oh." Even says focusing on eating his pizza. "Do you like him?"

"I dont know, he's really sweet. We'll see what happens. So why didnt you take anyone home last night? Thats a rarity for you."

"Yeah I know, I just wasnt feeling it. I can go one party without pulling someone, you know?"

"Im sure, you can. I just haven't seen it happen in the month and a half that I've known you."

"Was thinking a lot last night, I guess."

"Whats wrong?" Isak ask confused in the kindest tone, reaching his hand across the table to hold his. "You seem like really out of it or something. Is everything okay?"

Even shoots him a weak smile, "Dont worry about me, I probably just need more sleep."

"Okay." Isak says picking up his hand to kiss the back of the palm because random kisses and being a fucking sweetheart is just what Isak does, Even thinks. "Well, get some rest." Isak says as he stands up and gives him one more hug, "I need to run back and get some stuff done. I'll talk to you later."

He throws his empty plate in the trash and heads out the pizza shop and Even's head just drops to the table in pure frustration, that would serve as a comedic moment in any other context. 

.

Even's feelings only deepen and it just gets progressively more frustrating because he was an idiot and rejected Isak when he was keen on him and now he's moved on and he's really just a gigantic asshole. It's about another two weeks before Even sucks it up and decides he's going to talk to Jonas, hoping the dude can be straight up as he usually is and give him some insight.

He knocks on their door and hears ruffling on the other side and soon Jonas opens the door, "Isak isnt here." He says and goes to hop back on his bed.

"Yeah, I know. Wanted to chat with you." Even says closing the door behind himself. "That alright?"

"What about?" 

Even walks further into the door room and sits on Isak's bed, that is directly across from Jonas'.

"It's about Isak." He starts.

"Whats wrong?" Jonas worries, brows furrowed.

"Well, nothing bad." He says quickly. "Well, I guess it depends on what side you see it from." He mutters. "I um--Im going to say something really really stupid and you're gonna think I'm a dick."

"I already think you're a dick so not much will change. Out with it."

"I think I like Isak." He admits.

Jonas rolls his eyes with a smile because it's almost comical, "Tough shit, dude you had your chance."

"Jonas, seriously. I dont know what to do. I dont even fucking know whats going on with me, I cant remember the last time I was into someone and then he just, I dont know, fucking swoops in with his little glasses, and clothes that are too big for him and adorable fucking hand kisses, being all fucking generous and shit like I cant take it." 

Jonas laughs, "Well, he's a sweet person. I told you that."

"Yeah well, I fucked up so can you help me?"

"What the hell you want me to do?"

"I dont know." Even groans. "Do I tell him? Am I completely messing this up if I do? Am I being selfish? Did I already miss my chance? Dude, Im fucking going crazy." Jonas can tell Even has never had a crush because he completely cant handle it but he tries to choke back his laughter at the humor of it all because Even does seem quite distraught. 

"I dont know if you should tell him. I cant say he's just going to drop everything and say you guys should be together because you told him you wanted to be friends so he set aside his feelings and attraction for that and now you're telling him the opposite, its confusing. It'd be one thing if he was sitting around waiting for you but he's not."

"What happened with that guy he met at my party?"

"Nothing, they went on that date but that was it. Didnt really connect or anything."

Even nods in comprehension, "So I shouldn't tell him?"

Jonas shrugs, "I wouldnt if you value your friendship. I dont know how he would feel if you told him."

"So I just have to get over him?"

"Yeah, just like he got over you." Even sighs and his head falls back against the wall behind him. 

.

At the next party Even's roommates host, Isak is having a great time. He's been coming out to parties more and more which he's quite fond of as long as the music is nice and he can dance around. He's dancing with a new friend he met as they jump around to the electronic music vibrating against the walls. 

He's letting loose, being completely free and having a great time.

He suddenly feels an arm wrap around his waist and turns around startled and settles realizing its Even, "Oh its you, hey." He smiles. "You look so tall today." He says leaning down to look at his shoes and realizing he's wearing platform docs. 

"Yeah, well you look so short today." Isak rolls his eyes and turns back and pouts and turns to Even, "You made my new friend disappear."

"Sorry. You look quite cute today." 

"Thanks." He smiles staring down at his outfit, which is simply a sheer black shirt and black jeans but he appreciates the compliment anyway.

"Want to chill in my room?" Even ask. Isak shrugs and nods and follows Even to his bedroom. 

"This doesnt bring back the best memories." He jokes as he sits on his bed.

Even chuckles and sits down beside him, "Yeah, Im sorry about that still. I made a really stupid mistake that day." He admits.

Isak gives a confused look but Even is too busy staring down at his carpeted floor, "What does that mean?"

"How long did it take you to get over me?" He ask.

"Even, why are you even asking that right now? I thought--"And just like that, Even is kissing him. He's frozen momentarily in shock, in awe, really and just pulls back. He stares up at Even, completely lost and ask, "Are you drunk or something?"

"Im sorry, fuck Im sorry." Even apologizes as he gets up to leave his room but Isak catches grip of his wrist before he leaves, "What is going on, Even? Why did you do that? Are you drunk or high or.."

"That was really fucking stupid." Even groans unable to look at Isak and clearly unable to answer any of his questions. He had one shot moments ago and that nearly little shot is all it took for Even to mess this up.

Even just stands across the room, leaning his body against his dresser, thinking and Isak stays quiet and gives him the time to think. Even glances up his way and he's out with it, "I think I like you."

Isak's eyes widen at hearing the confession and he stares at Even in disbelief.

"I feel like a complete dick, Isak. Like fuck, I was such an ass to you in the beginning and then I was too fucking scared after that date to try to have anything more and then, I dont know. Spending more time with you, its just--its fucking impossible not to fall for you. I'm so sorry this is so out of left field and terrible timing but I know I've been weird lately, Ive just been dealing with this and its making me crazy. I dont even know why I told you, I'm sorry." He rants, catching his breath. "This is all so fucking new to me, I just dont know what to do."

Even just stares at down at Isak sitting on the bed, unable to read his face as he processes everything Even just confessed to him. The first thing Isak says after moments of silence is, "Is that why you haven't hooked up with anyone in a while?"

Even shrugs and reluctantly nods.

"I um--I'm sorry I'm not saying much. It's just a lot." 

"I know, I'm sorry. You dont have to say anything."

"I erm--Even, why didnt you say anything in the beginning?"

"I dont know." Even groans. "I dont know. The first date was nice but being your friend and hanging out with you more is when I started feeling more and then I felt we were too deep into a friendship to say anything. And then I saw you with that guy at one of the parties and it just hit me. "

Long moments of silence.

"I really dont know what to say, Even." He admits.

"Are you still into me?" He ask hesitantly clenching his jaw, quite afraid of the answer.

Isak just stares up at him in disbelief, "I told myself not to be. I completely abandoned any potential feelings for you because thats what _you_ wanted. You wanted nothing to do with me like that and I accepted that and told myself it wasn't going to happen but I wanted to be friends with you so thats all I started seeing you as, a friend. And now you're telling me--Even, this is just such bad timing." He says starting to feel a bit emotional and frustrated, feeling tears surface in his tear ducts. "I think I should go." He says standing up off the bed.

Even walks over to him and gently takes his hand, similarly how Isak always does to him, "Did I completely fuck this friendship up?"

"I dont know." He admits honestly looking down at the floor. "I dont know, I just need a bit of time to think, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah of course. I get it." He brings his hand up to his lips and kisses the back of his hand softly, "Let me know when you get home?"

Isak nods and scurries out of the bedroom and through the party to find Jonas, grabs onto him and runs out of the house, "Dude, what the hell?" Jonas questions.

"Even just told me he liked me." He says disbelievingly, pacing the empty streets. 

"What did you say?"

"That its bad timing. Why didnt he like me like two months ago?"

Jonas shrugs, "I tried to tell him."

Isak's head whips up so fast, "Did you know?"

"Yeah, he told me a couple weeks ago. He was freaking out, it was quite funny. But I told him he waited too fucking long and he cant just expect you to backtrack and be into him, you know? Like he cant just snap his fingers and have that happen. You might not want that."

"I just cant believe that even happened, he tried to kiss me and I--I dont know, Jonas. Its weird. Like now? Why?" He groans. "I would of been so happy to hear that two months ago." 

"What are you gonna do?" 

"I don't know, need time to think about it. Can we head home?"

"Yeah sure, lets go. We'll order some thai." 

.

Even is fucking going mad over here. He hasn't seen or heard from Isak in three days and doesn't know if he made a huge fucking mistake admitting his feelings. Maybe he should of just listened to Jonas and buried his feelings until they were eventually nonexistent. Because he's not sure telling him was worth completely losing him. He wants to give him space but also wants to make sure they're still even friends.

_**hey, miss you. has everything been okay? giving you time but want to make sure you dont completely hate me** _

_would never hate you_

**_okay, just checking. still thinking about everything? you can tell me youre not interested if thats why you havent said anything. ive done it to many people, i should be able to handle it_ **

_you talk too much. we can meet tomorrow, okay?_

**_okay_ **

**_._ **

Isaks heart drops when he hears a knock on the door and Evens heart is doing the same on the other side of the door. 

He twists the nob, opening the door, "Hi"

"Hi" Even smiles and walks in, standing in the middle of the room, unsure where to stand. 

Isak climbs on his bed, sitting on the edge, his knees up to his chest, "You can sit" Isak permits patting his bed and Even joins him on the bed. Moments of silence passes by before Isak decides to speak.

"So I thought about everything and I think I'm still a bit shocked and confused. I guess I'm wondering what you expected? Like what if I said, I liked you. What would you want to do?"

"Well" Even says lightly swinging his hanging feet, childishly. A behavior thats rarely ever associated with him. "I had imagined that maybe we'd be together?"

"Like boyfriends?" Isak furthers inquires. 

Even looks up at him and gives a short nod. 

"Is that --is that something you'd want?" Even stutters. 

"What changed? Isak ask instead. "Like from. the date until now?"

Even awkwardly scratches his head, not wanting to come off cheesy but just says the simple truth, "I got to know you."

"I know it doesn't help, me just saying that." He adds on. "But I love spending time with you and you're just gentle and sweet and cute and--do you even hear me right now? I don't speak like this, I don't know what you've done to me."

Isak giggles and Even watches him with a smile, just another thing to add on the things he can't get enough of when it comes to Isak. 

"But seriously, I just like being around you and I realized when I saw you might be into someone else, it hurt, you know? Like I wanted to be the one holding you like that and making you smile the way he did. And I stopped being an idiot for a few seconds to admit to myself that for the first time in a long time, I was falling for someone"

When Isak doesn't immediately reply, Even gently picks up his hand and it's something Isak often does to comfort Even and it makes Isak smile to see that Even picked that habit up.

Isak interlocks Evens hand that's holding his and with that grip, he pulls Even into his lips. The older boy looks down at Isak startled as if he isn't sure if this is what Isak meant to do but Isak tugs him in some more and just like that, their lips press together. It's a nice and soft kiss and Even pulls back and he's fucking blushing. 

"What's gotten into you?" Isak teases poking his pink cheek. 

"Shut up" He says embarassed hiding his face into his hands, waiting for his cheeks to settle.

And in that time, Isak sits up on the bed on his knees, and cheekily whispers, "You have a boyfriend now."

"Fuck you, my cheeks were almost good" Even reprimands with his face still hidden, feeling his cheeks warm up again. 

Even finally sits up and slams his lips to Isaks, knocking him down on his back on the bed and silencing Isaks laugh. Isak giggles slowly dissipate in the kiss as the younger blond locks his fingers in Evens hair. After a bit of making out, Even pulls back from the kiss, looking down at his now boyfriend, "Hi"

"Hi" 

"Is this weird?"

Isak shakes his head, "You're not used to kissing someone you care about. Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Isak takes Even's hand, interlocking their fingers again and their eyes stay locked as Isak kisses the back of his hand softly and Even does the same. As if this small action is a commitment to one another. To give _them_ a shot. 


	2. Chapter 2

Four months later.

Isak is sat at the circle table at the library with his strawberry lemonade from the library cafe and his chocolate chip cookie working away at some assignments he had due this week. He and Even stayed in bed the whole week recovering from a mild cold and barely let go out of each other, ergo here he is catching up on everything he got behind on. 

He's attentive to his work when he feels hands cover his eyes, over his glasses but not touching them. He immediately knows it's Even because he's sweet enough to not want to stain Isaks frames.

Isak takes the large hands in his and pulls them down and tilts his head back and smiles looking up at Even. Even leans down to give Isak a deep, hello kiss and then settles in the seat beside him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay, getting better. The tea this morning was nice. Are you feeling better?" He ask mindlessly caressing Evens knee.

"I feel like shit to be honest" He sighs and Isak pulls Even into his shoulder, "I just need some more sleep." Even groans.

"Its okay. Dont worry, classes are almost done and you should just take the morning off tomorrow." Isak recommends. 

"But the semester is almost over, I actually need to show up to class to know what'll be on exams."

Isak rest his cheek against the top of his boyfriend's hair and runs his fingers gently through his hair. "Take the morning off, Even. We'll find someone to give you the notes."

"Skip the rest of the day with me." Even whines. 

Isak chuckles, "I'm not skipping, I'll go to yours after my class. It ends at 5:30"

"You gonna spend the night with me?" Even ask. Isak smiles and nods. Even stands up to say his goodbye and leans down giving him a kiss before leaving the library.

.

Isak makes his way over to Evens around a quarter to 8. He uses the spare key Even had given him because Isak expressed not enjoying running into his roommates every time he rang the bell and they would make rather suggestive remarks.

He unlocks the door and closes it behind him.

"Is that my boyfriend?" He hears Even call from the living room and smiles to himself. He walks into the living room, seeing Even lying on the couch and a couple of his roommates lounging around, "Hi" Isak politely greets as they recpriocate.

"You're late" Even says pulling him down to sit on top of him.

"I know, I had to stay after class for a bit and work on a group project. You're supposed to be in bed resting."

"I am resting" He protests pulling Isak down so their faces are close and kisses his lips "Want me to make you some tea?" Isak offers. 

"If you would like to make me some tea."

Isak nods and kisses his cheek and gets up to head to the kitchen. 

"You guys are so fucking cute." One of his roommates awes.

"Shut up!" Even says throwing a pillow at his head.

"Seriously, it's fucking adorable. You're all in love and shit. Who would of thought?" Even rolls his eyes and ignores the comment because not even he would of guessed this is how he'd be finishing up junior year of university. 

"So whats going on in the summer? He live near you?"

"Yeah, we don't live too far. He's trying to get into an intership this summer which he'll probably get and who knows what the fuck I'll be doing."

"Is he going to meet the parents and all that?" 

Even shrugs, "We'll see. He might come over a couple times this summer so I'm sure he will."

Isak comes trailing back into the living room with the mug in hand. 

"Thanks baby" Even says sitting up to carefully grab the mug but Isak takes a short step back and holds out his free hand and privately says, "Lets go to your room?"

Even okays, taking his hand and follows Isak down the hall until they're in his room with the door closed. Isak comfortably settles on his boyfriend's bed when Even ask, "Why don't you like my friends?"

"Hm?" He ask startled, having been caught. 

"Why don't you like them?" 

"I do like them"

Even climbs on the bed and Isak squeals and curls himself in a ball to hide and Even hovers on top of him, "Come on, tell me"

"I like them, Even" He chuckles. 

"Telll meeee" He begs, giving a slap to his boyfriend's bum who lets out a small, ow.

"I don't not like them, there's just so many of them. It's kind of intimidating. They're all so hetero, you know?"

"Is that a descriptive term we're using now?" Even laughs. 

"Straight boys are weird." Isak say stretching out underneath Even so he's lying on his back. 

"That's why you get all shy around my friends?"

Isak shrugs, "Have they said anything? Like that I act weird around them."

"No, they just think you're shy"

"Well I am shy" He giggles, lying through his teeth.

"Its all an act!!" Even mocks and flops down on his bed, "Now move over, you're the one who said I needed to rest."

Isak throws his leg over Evens hip and buries his face in Evens chest and Even wraps his arm around him, calming down from his antics. 

"Did I tell you Jonas found a girlfriend?" Isak ask.

"You didn't. I knew he went on a couple dates with that girl, is it her?"

"Mhmm, he really likes her. It's cute. We should do a double date after finals."

"I guess." Even says passively.

Isak looks up at Even and pulls him in for a kiss, "We're gonna double date, yeah?"

"Mhm" He agrees as he deepens the kiss and adjust himself so he's lying on top of Isak. They continue to kiss and make out, Isaks hands eventually creeping up the back of Evens shirt, trying to tug it off. They separate momentarily to pull it off and eagerly resume the kiss until the door opens and Isak squeals at the intrusion, trying to push Even back but too weak to do so. 

"Dude, get out!!" Even demands. 

"Did you order Chinese? Delivery is at the door."

"Does it look like I'm trying to have Chinese right now?" 

"Who the hell ordered food?" His roommate yells throughout the house as he closes Evens door.

Even groans and flops down on top of Isak, "Sorry."

"Its okay" Isak chuckles. "Maybe we should start saying at mine." He suggests. 

"Well now that Jonas has a girlfriend, that's gonna be weird. We'll never be alone."

"Or you can just put a keep out sign on your door." Isak suggests. 

"You going to buy me one?" He questions. 

"I'll make one." He compromises, flailing his body so Even gets off of him and he gets up to grab a piece of paper and marker and Even just watches from his bed at his boyfriend making the sign. After about a minute, he shows it to Even. It says keep out in big letters with a small _pretty please_ at the bottom and a little monkey with prayer hands and a smiley face. Even chuckles, "Youre so cute." He sits up and brings himself to the end of the bed where Isak is standing and opens his legs to pull him in between them. He looks up at his boy and pats his bum, "Why are you so cute?"

"Stop" Isak blushes and pushes the paper against his chest. Even sets the paper behind him and presses into the back of Isaks thigh, pulling him into his lap. Isak locks his legs around Even and kisses him. The boys are getting a little turned on, Isak letting out small mewls as Even kisses along his neck when the door opens, interrupting them again. 

"Holy shit, can anyone knock in this house?" Even sighs, turning to the door, his hands still firm on Isaks thighs. 

"Someone's at the door, asshole." Isak giggles into Even's neck at the profane banter between everyone in the house. 

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, he's looking for your boyfriend."

Isaks giggles stop and he looks down at Even confused, "You got other boys looking for you at my house?" Even jokes.

Isak gets up and Even follows to the front door and it's Jonas, "Dude, why the hell weren't you answering the phone?"

"Sorry, I don't know where it is. What's wrong?" 

"Im locked out, can I borrow your key?"

Isak nods and scurries through the house to find where he put his backpack and finally hands Jonas his key card, "Text me if you're coming home tonight so I know to stay up."

"Okay, cool. Night Jonas" He closes the door behind him and immediately Even picks up, throwing him over his shoulder, "Isak and I are going to make out. Don't bother us for the rest of the night!!" He calls out to his roommates and slams the door behind him once they're in the privacy of his room. 

.

"No, they all start next week. I've been studying or trying to at least. My last one is Friday and then I'll head home." He tells his mother. 

"I'm going to make all your favorites and get some nice sheets for your bed. I miss you, sweetheart."

"I know momma, couple more weeks and I'll be home for the whole summer."

"You bringing your boyfriend home?"

Even groans, "Mom"

"What? I really want to meet him."

"Ew, nooo. I don't want to see Even be cute with someone." He hears his 17 year old sister say in the background. 

"Fuck off, Fran. Why am I on speaker?"

"Even, don't be rude. But seriously. At least once this summer." His mom begs.

"Maybe but I'm not making any promises." 

"Okay, he's so cute, Even. I'm so proud of you for settling down a bit. You know how I felt about your lifestyle before."

"Yes" he sighs, not wanting this to turn into a lecture. "Does Fran want to talk to me or no?"

"I'll just see you when you get home." He hears her say. 

"Fine, I'll talk to you guys later. Love you."

They exchange their love and Even hangs up and FaceTimes Isak but the call is immediately hung up and a text comes through, 

_will call you in a second. getting dressed, just showered._

**_I called at the perfect timing and you're forcing me to miss out :(_ **

_hush_

In about a minute, his ringer is going off and he answers and smiles seeing Isaks face load on the screen as he ruffles his freshly washed hair.

"Oh, my glasses" He groans realizing why he can't properly see Even on the screen. He slides them on and curls into his blanket, "Hey"

"You look nice in my t shirt. I hadn't realized that was missing"

"Is this yours?" Isak ask faking innocence. 

"Yep, that's mine. All mine. The shirt, the person wearing it. All of it"

Isak fondly rolls his eyes, "Why'd you call?"

"What are the chances I can convince you to meet my mom?"

Isak shakes his head, pulling the blanket up a little higher to hide, "Don't wanna." He whines. 

"Come on baby, she's begging me."

"I'm gonna be awkward." He complains. "Tell her we broke up to get out of it."

"If I do, then you won't be able to come over this summer."

Isak pouts and whines, "But I wanna."

"Then you'll have to meet her, baby. Please, I'll kiss you all night when you do."

"Tempting offer" He narrows his gaze, stroking his chin. "I have a couple weeks to think about it so I'll let you know. Also, if you pass all your finals, maybe I'll kiss you all night too. Maybe something else." He murmurs shyly.

Even's brows raise with a slight smirk, "Is that a thing we're doing now?"

Isak shrugs embarrassed, "Want to?"

"As long as you do." Even says.

"I just thought we could stay until your roommates all go home for the summer so we won't have to deal with interruptions like usual."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Okay" He smiles, with blushing cheeks. 

"Hey, don't get all awkward on me." Even protests.

"I'm not, I'm not. Sorry." He mutters. "Its just weird."

"Its not weird, Isak. It's normal." 

"I know, yeah. It's just, it's been a while. That's all. But I'll be fine. So what are you doing for the rest of the night?" The boys continue to talk until Isak is yawning every couple minutes and Even let's him go to bed. 

.

The weekend before finals week is their last party of the year before school is let out and they're anticipating possibly the biggest crowd they're yet to hold in their house. 

They opened up the backyard for tonight too since it's officially warm out and to accommodate all the people. There's multiple kegs throughout the house and everything is ready to go. An hour before midnight, the party is jumping and everyone is going all out before crunch time next week. 

Even had a drink and is having a good time with his friends but he's waiting for Isak since his friends are trying to hook up tonight. When Even is off to get his second drink, he feels a tug on his t shirt and turns around, "Hey beautiful" He smiles leaning down to peck Isaks lips. He then takes in his cute outfit. He's wearing jean shorts that hug his thin legs and a floral button down with several buttons left undone with platform docs "I like this look." Even smiles, pulling on his belt loop. "Thank you" He smiles leaning up to kiss him once more. "I have these nice platform sandals but I didn't want alcohol spilled on my feet but I wanted to be a little taller tonight."

"You're still tiny though." Even teases. "Want a drink?"

He declines and they head back into the living room after Even fills the drink of his own. 

Isak wraps his arm around Evens waist as they talk and mindlessly move to their hips to the music. They're in their own zone when an Even notices an unfamiliar face staring at him. He tries to ignore it but the boy doesn't look away. 

"Okay don't look now but this boy behind you won't stop staring over here."

Isak plays with Evens chain for a bit before casually turning around to look and he furrows his brows, "He looks creepy."

"Oh fuck, he's coming!!" Even says and just looks at Isak, pretending he didn't notice. "Hi" The boy greets when he shows up. 

"Erm hi" Even replies.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Why? Do I know you?" Even questions confused.

"Well" He says and then leans in to whisper in his ear, "I would really like to hook up with you again. If you want to leave this guy, I can wait for you in the bathroom" He suggests before pulling back, looking up at Even.

 _Again? Even can't even remember the first time_. "Im good, this is my boyfriend so..."

"You have a boyfriend? Since when? You don't do boyfriends"

"Well I do now."

"But you said--"

"Dude, can you fuck off?"

The guy glares towards Isak and walks off. Isak caresses Even's cheek, "What was that?"

Even shrugs, "He thought I was single, wanted to hook up again. I don't even remember hooking up with him the first time, to be honest."

Isak weakly smiles and brings his hand down to interlock with Evens, "So remember facetime and how I mentioned what will happen if you pass your exams?"

"Mhmm" He smiles leaning in to kiss his neck, "Been thinking about it since."

"Well, what do you think about getting tested before then?"

Even pulls back with a confused look, "What?"

"Being tested. When was the last time you've been?"

Even looks up to the ceiling as if the answer is up there and shrugs, "I don't know"

"I think you should." Isak suggests. "I'm not saying I don't trust you but you can't even remember everyone you've been with. And I need to feel safe being with you."

Even scatches his head in thought but nods, "Yeah, yeah alright. I'll do it tomorrow. Are you going to do it too?"

"I haven't since I was last in a relationship and I got tested after we broke up. But I can do it again if you want me to."

Even shrugs, "We can just go together?" He suggests and Isak agrees. 

"Do you want to dance?" Even ask. Isak nods and Even finishes up the rest of his drink before placing it down and turning Isak around so his back is against his chest. Isak giggles to himself and Even narrows his gaze, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." He smiles. "You just make me laugh"

"Well I want to laugh too"

Isak turns back around in his arms, "Well I think it's funny that since you know, I bought up being together that way, I can tell you're excited. You want to dance like this and whenever we're in bed, you wake up with an erection now, just think it's quite funny"

"Hey, don't be mean to me" Even complains turning Isak back around. "Now move those hips" He laughs and Isak begins to do so. The banter is hilarious and it starts off funny but then the mood quickly turns sensual as Isak really starts grinding back into him and Even has a tight hold on Isaks small waist and is kissing on his neck, marking up his skin. 

"Even, Even" He whines, as he continues to move back against him, feeling Evens erection grow against him though considering their height difference, he feels it pressing against his lower back. 

Isak brings his hand down his waist to interlock with Evens. He turns his head back so Even is forced to pull back from his neck and Isak leans up to kiss him instead. It's hurried and filled with tongue and the sexual tension that just grew between them in a matter of minutes and Even tightens his grip on his waist. Isak whimpers and turns around in his arms, burying his face in his chest, "Sorry, I was--you know" He groans trying to hide his growing erection. 

"Its okay" Even eases kissing the top of his head

"Do you want to go to your room?" Isak ask with hopeful eyes. Even agrees though he's not sure what this will entail and follows Isak and for the first time, he's nervous bringing someone back to his room. 

Even quickly grabs the keep out sign to tape to his door and puts his beside table against the door to keep anyone from coming in and turns to Isak who's sitting on his bed patiently, shoes already kicked off.

Even kicks off his own and walks closer to his bed and leans down to kiss Isak, pushing him back against the bed. They make out for what feels like an hour but realistically probably about seven minutes when both their erections are bulging through their pants and Isak is whining in the kiss. 

"Tell me what to do" Even breathes heavily, catching his breath. "I don't want to mess this up"

"I don't know" Isak murmurs quietly.

Even places his hand flat on the bed to lift his upper body up and then grinds his clothed erection against Isak, "Is that okay?"

Isak nods and impatiently pulls Even back in for a kiss as the older of the two continues to create friction between them. Isak locks his legs around Even as Even completely tongues him down. 

Isaks head falls back, breaking the kiss as he let's a soft moan escape. 

Even kisses down his neck and his collarbone, back up his neck, "Does it feel good?"

Isak bites down on his lower lip and nods. Even moves his arms to slide under Isaks armpits to firmly grip his shoulders before he starts grinding deeper and harder and Isak reaches out to immediately grab onto the blanket beneath him. The air is sensual and loving between the two, blocking out any possible noise of the number of people outside the door because here, right now exists just them two and making each other feel as good as possible

Even hears Isaks breathing hitching and unpatterned and he knows his boy is about to come before he gets the warning. So he whispers sweet nothings in his ear, fingers with a grip on his hair as he speeds up the pace and he pulls back slightly just to watch Isaks beautiful face as he orgasms in his pants. And god, just as beautiful as he would of imagined. It doesn't take longer before Even finally gives himself permission to come and with Isak, kissing his cheek and his neck and his hand, it comes on quicker than he expected and deep guttural groans escape his lips as he falls on top of Isak, "Fuck"

Isak smiles and kisses Evens damp cheek, " 's nice."

"Mhmm" Even moans still catching his breath. Isak kisses his cheek, nudging his hips up, "I need to shower."

Even rolls over and allows Isak to get up out of bed, he's clearly itching to get his clothes off, "Want to come?" Isak offers.

Even nods, "In a minute" 

Isak heads to the bathroom attached to Even's room, closing the door and turning on the warm water before undressing. He hasn't been naked in front of Even before but Even always sees the world in him so he's feeling okay despite the flaws he might harbour on himself.

He steps behind the curtain letting the water run down his body, and washing the stickiness away. He hears the bathroom door open and Even peak through the curtain, "Hello gorgeous"

Isak turns his head to him with a soft smile, "Hi"

"What a view" He smirks staring at Isaks bum and the boy laughs and pushes Even out to undress himself. Once the boy is bare, he pulls back the curtain, getting in. Isak turns around and wraps his arm around him and leaps up to kiss him, "Want to stay alone with you forever."

Even smiles down at him, squeezing his hips, "That could be our summer?" He offers 

"Besides my internship."

Even's brows furrow, "Did you get in?"

Isak blushes and nods humbly. 

"Oh my God, congrats baby!!" He cheers picking him up, wishing he could spin him around but puts him back down, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno, I'm telling you now though."

"Well, I'm very proud of you. You earned it"

"Thank you" He smiles picking up Evens hand to kiss the back and pulls him under the water with him. They wash themselves up and just stay kissing and caressing until the temperature of the water starts changing. They jump out, Even giving Isak some clothes to sleep in and they curl into each other until they pass out 

.

Even has never studied so hard in his entire life. He's not saying sleeping with Isak is the real incentive but he's also not not saying that. He's so focused that he's even had to reject a few hang outs with Isak because he was so in the zone in cramming for his exams this week. He had three and one art project that he was hoping to get no less than a 2 on.

The morning of his exam, he gets a message from Isak with a photo of him still in bed with the blanket hiked up by his chin, giving the camera a lazy smile with the message,

_thinking about you. good luck on your first exam today, you're going to do well, i know it. dont mess this up or we can't celebrate. text me when you're done ❤_

_I'm feeling confident, can't wait till this is all over. Been too long since I saw you. Want to meet me outside of my class at 1030? I should be done by then_

_yeah, okay :)_

.

Isak impatiently waits outside of Evens class hoping he'll come out soon. A few people have already finished and left. He peeks through the window of the door and spots his boyfriend focused. Another student opens the door and Isak jumps back, blushing, "Sorry." He apologizes. 

Isak paces for another ten minutes or so before the door opens and he turns and sees Even, rushing over him to him, holding him by his t shirt, "How did it go?"

"Hello to you too."

Isak pouts looking up at him, "Tell me."

"I don't know. We'll find out in a couple days but I think I did well."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm" Even smiles as he gently pushes Isak back against the wall, "Was yours okay?"

The way Even is pressed against him and looking at him is contrasting with the question being asked and he really doesn't care to answer the question with the seductive look Evens giving him. He stands on his tip toes, tilting his head up, asking for a kiss. 

"You want something?" Even teases, his lips grazing Isak. 

"Stop." Isak whines, pulling down on Even's shirt so he will give him the kiss he desperately wants. "Want you to kiss me." He says softly. 

Even smiles and leans down finally connecting their lips. He feels Isak sigh of relief into the kiss. The boys leave to get food before miserably saying bye to each other for the next couple of days to get through their next couple of exams. 

.

_hi, you alone?_

Even's brows furrow looking down at his phone. He's lying on the couch after just gotten back from his last exam, as some of his roommates finish up their last minute packing to head back home in a couple hours. 

_not really, what's up?_

_wanted to show you something_

_through text? you can send it to me. no one's near me rn if that's what you're wondering_

And Even doesn't expect the next message he gets. A photo comes through of Isak in the mirror clearly after a shower, with the towel wrapped around him, his mouth being hidden by part of the towel he's holding up to it and it's a clear, wonderful, side shot of his boyfriend's ass. He sinks further into couch, checking none of his roommates are nearby as he zooms into the photo and his phone vibrates.

_I hope that's not weird. Never sent something like that but I'm quite excited about tomorrow. I hope you liked it._

Even smiles fondly because even being bold enough to send an ass shot, Isak is still so fucking polite and sweet about it all. 

It was something they were speaking about more and more since everyone will be gone by tonight and grades will be out by tomorow morning. They had both gotten their results after getting tested a couple days ago which bought a lot of reassurance for them both.

_you hope? of course I fucking liked it. dare I say loved it!!!! You're so beautiful, idk how I got so lucky._

_lol It felt weird taking it so I'm glad it was worth it._

_So what happens if I don't pass all my classes? tomorrow's plans are called off?_

_don't think like that._

_but what if?_

_then we won't celebrate :p maybe some kissing and stuff but can't reward you for not doing well._

_Can you award me for trying really hard?_

_we'll see._

_Can I be honest w you for a second?_

_of course_

_little nervous about tomorrow. idk, never really had to do this with someone I've been with. there's no up and leaving if it's completely shit, idk it's new for me. I never done this with someone I love_

_asssssholeeeee_

_lol what???_

Immediately, his ringer goes off on his phone and he picks up, "Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you tell me you loved me for the first time through text?" He whines. "That's not romantic, Even!!" 

Even chuckles, "I'm sorry baby. Pretend it didn't happen and I'll just tell you tomorrow."

Isak sounds like he wants to protest but just pouts out a, "Fine."

"So are you going to calm my nerves?"

"What do you want me to say? I think it'll be good. We just have to communicate, that's all. It's going to be lovely, I think.

"Lovely? You're so cute."

They stay up on the phone all night until one of them has to do the impossible and hang up so they can actually get some sleep.

.

The next day, Isak and Even have the house to themselves after many anticipated weeks. But grades didn't come in yet and Isak is sticking to this agreement. They're cuddled on the couch, watching the television and munching on a fresh bag of popcorn. 

About two hours into their show, they both get notifications in their emails on their phones and immediately know what it is. They turn to each other with intense anticipation, "You check yours" Even suggests. 

Isak unlocks his phone and checks his email to link to his grades. He signs into his account and waits for the page to load. Even watches as the sides of Isaks mouth rise into a smile as he looks back up at Even, "It's good" He says simply. 

"Good? That's it? What did you get? All 4's?" He ask.

Isak smiles and nods his head. 

"You don't have to be humble about that, I'm so proud of you." Even says kissing his lips. "You're so smart."

"Check yours now." Isak insists and Even nerves are a lot at the moment. He logs into his account and then just hands his phone to Isak, "You look first"

Isak takes the phone and scrolls down the page and raises his eyebrows and looks up at Even, "How do you think you did?"

"I dunno, 2's and 3s?" He ask.

"Well, I can tell you we'll have a good time later."

Even breaks out into a smile, not sure if it's from his accomplishment or the excitement about being with Isak but either way, it feels good. 

"You got two 3s, a 2 and a 4."

Even's jaw drops, "A fucking 4? Holy shit. Who knew studying paid off?"

Isak chuckles and pulls Even into a kiss, "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you so much" Even mutters against his lips. Isak pulls back from the kiss as if it's the first time he's heard it, "This is so unexpected"

Even laughs and squeezes his hip, "Shut up"

"I love you too." Isak recpriocates.

.

Since finding out their grades, Even isn't gonna lie and say he hasn't been thinking about sex with Isak since. But not in a 'horny' way, more in a 'fuck, I hope I don't screw this up and I hope the flowers and shit waiting in my room isn't cheesy as shit' way.

It's been about five hours since and Isak told Even he wanted to wait until the evening so they spent the day going on a walk to get frozen yogurt, watching more shows, cuddles and dancing together in the empty house. 

When evening rolls around, the couple have found themselves making out on the couch, legs and limbs all intertwined. When things get heated and other things start getting harder, Isak suggests they go to the bed. 

"We have the whole house. We could just have sex in the kitchen."

"Don't be gross" Isak says dragging him down the hall to the bedroom and Isak almost trips over his own feet when he sees the bouquet of flowers on the bed and some petals on the floor.

"Is this too much?" Even groans self consciously. "I know you like things romantic."

"I think it's sweet" He smiles, walking in to pick up the bouquet and suddenly the lights in the room turn a shade of purple.

"I got this new light, thought it would make everything kind of hot" 

Isak smiles and thanks him for being so considerate. He dodges Evens kiss, insisting he needs to put his flowers in a vase but of course, none of the boys have one so he just places them in a large glass of water and scurries back to see Even lying on the bed. Isak jumps onto the bed, sitting up on his knees, smiling down at Even.

Even pulls Isak down for a sudden kiss, making him lose his balance that he ends falling on top of him. They have the whole night so there's no need to rush so they take their sweet time making out and getting their hands familiar with the others body.

After a while, clothes are starting to be removed and Isaks shirt tugs off his glasses and gets lost in the shirt. It's very imperfect, just like them. They get rid of the rest of their clothes and resume their kissing. Isak runs his hand down Evens ribcage, down his hips and wraps his small hand around Evens erection and starts stroking it slowly. As wrapped up in the kiss as they are, Isak keeps his hand in a steady rhythm, "Does it feel okay?" He ask.

Even pulls back from the kiss to catch his breath and nods. He watches as Isak kisses down his body, "You dont have to do that." He says.

"I know" He smiles, looking up at him as he licks his tip and takes him into his mouth.

"Turn around, let me open you up." 

Isak shakes his head, his mouth staying in place. There's no rush, they don't need to do things simtaneously, he wants the night to last as long as possible. But Even eventually pulls Isak back up to him and kisses him. After pouring some lube on his fingers, he gently and patiently stretches Isak so he's ready for him and the sounds Isak made when his fingers were inside of him were unreal.

When Even deems his ready, he flips them over so Isak is on his back. And turns out Isak was right. Having sex with someone you're in love with is a world of difference. He wasn't sure if it was so good because it had been so long for him, because he was in love or because it was just Isak but being inside of his boyfriend, the pleasure they were both feeling, watching Isaks body illuminate and glisten with the faint hint of sweat under the purple lights was art in itself and he really should of painted Isak for his final project. Having Isak whisper _i love you_ into his lips and the boy clawing at his back and being able to mark each other up and wrap in each other's arms when they finish and have that be comfortable was a great feeling. 

Even cleans them both of them up as they recover from their orgasmic, euphoric highs.

"Need some water." Isak says, getting out of bed, sliding his briefs on and filling up a glass of ice cold water. He finds himself reenergized, rather than the exhaustion he was expecting. 

He steps outside to the backyard with his glass and sits on the back porch, looking up at the full moon tonight and the cool breeze after the hot sunny day feels good on his skin. 

"You alright, handsome?" 

Isak turns back and sees Even standing at the entry of the doorway.

"Yeah" He smiles, holding his hand out, inviting Even over. Even walks towards him, taking his hand and sitts,beside him. He kisses the hickey he made there and ask, "Everything alright?"

"Yes." Isak smiles up at him, turning to face him and throw his legs over Evens lap. "Just wanted some fresh air, feels nice out here." 

"Yeah, it does. I'm excited it's finally summer and to spend it with you."

Isak gives him a soft kiss, "I love you so much" He says head still tilted up, looking up at Even

"I love you too. So very much" He says kissing him once more. "Are you ready to go back tomorrow?"

"I'm excited to see Eskild and everyone and start my internship but I don't know how I feel about seeing my mother. I think I might stay with her this summer."

"You're not staying with Eskild?"

"Well, mom lives closer to my internship and I'll have my own room there. I'm thinking of just trying it out and if she gets too much, I'll leave. But she says she doing better so we'll see."

"Well, none of it is permanent so if you get overwhelmed by anything at either place, you know you can always stay with me."

Isak nods and rest his head on Even's shoulder and interlocks their hand, kissing the back as usual, "So lucky to have you."

"Me too" Even recpriocates with a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head.

.

The next morning, the boys have their suitcases and backpacks and are on their way back to their homes or specifically Evens home so Isak could meet his family. 

When they arrive at a quarter after noon, Even fishes his spare key out of his backpack and unlocks the door and drops his bags and takes Isaks and does the same. They kick off their shoes and Even takes his hand, "Momma?" He calls out and heads downstairs to where he assumes she is. 

"She has an art studio" Even informs and Isak realises that's where Even gets his creativity from. They head downstairs and Even knocks on the door and cracks it open, "Hi mom"

She turns around with wide eyes and jumps up to wrap Even in a hug, "I missed you so much." She cries, not letting go. When she eventually pulls back, she hugs Isak, "It's so good to meet you, Isak" She pulls back and holds onto his shoulder, "You're so handsome. What are you doing with Even?" She teases. 

Even rolls his eyes and the other two both laugh. Sigrid invites them back upstairs for the food she's whipped up. When they're gathered in the kitchen as Sigrid puts their plates together, Even ask, "Where's Fran?"

"In her room, she barely comes out." 

Even heads to the foot of the staircase, "Shithead, I'm home!!!"

"Even!!" His mom glares. "Don't be rude." She turns to Isak, "How do you deal with him?"

Isak smiles shyly, "He's like this with everyone but me."

Fran comes downstairs with her phone in hand, "You're back" She says giving him a lazy hug.

"Yeah, come meet my boyfriend." He heads back into the kitchen and introduces the two. 

"What the fuck hell are you doing with my brother? You're actually attractive." 

"The fuck is with everyone thinking he's too good looking for me."

"Ayy, cut it out!!" Sigrid interrupts. "You've been back for ten minutes and you two are already at it. We have a guest, be respectful." Even turns to Isak who's giggling into his hand. 

"I'm glad this is entertaining you."

"What's on your neck?" Fran ask. All three Bech Naesheims turn to Isak who stands confused, swatting at his neck to get whatever it is off. Even holds Isaks hand, stopping him.

"Fuck off" Even says to Fran who laughs and heads to the living room.

"What is it?" Isak ask looking up at Even concerned. 

"She's teasing. Shes talking about the hickey."

"Oh" He blushes, bringing his hand up to cover his neck, "I forgot about that"

"Here boys!" Sigrid says handing the their plate of food as if it's Christmas. They all gather in the living room and Sigrid ask,

"So Isak, what's your internship for this summer?"

"Its at a clinic, I'm in pre med so this will give me good experience."

"That's amazing, I'm hoping your ambition will rub off on Even."

"He did really well on final exams. He passed everything and even got a 4." Isak brags as the proud boyfriend he is. 

"That's amazing, Even. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks" He replies with a mouth filled with food and Isak smiles, looking up at him. 

"Are you going back to your parents for the summer?"

"I uh--I think so. Probably to my mom's."

"Well I hope you visit some more, we would love to have you."

"Thank you so much, you're very kind." Isak replies. 

"So what's the details on how you managed to tame this one?" She ask.

"Ehm, I had a crush on him and told him and took him on a date and stuff. And he didn't want to date or anything, he--I don't know, just wasn't what he wanted."

"You can say it, Isak. We all know Even fucked around." Even throws a pillow at Frans head and she kicks him in the thigh and they get into it and as usual, their mom having to break it up. 

"I'm sorry, Isak. They're both such children." She glares at them. "Keep going, sweetie."

"Well, we just became friends and he started to like me and we just talked about it after he told me and that was it."

"You know Fran has a boyfriend now?" Sigrid ask Even 

"What hypnosis did you put that boy under?" Even ask Fran who rolls her eyes, "Not the one you have Isak under. Blink twice if you need an escape, Isak." 

Isak watches amused at the sibling interaction.

"Maybe we can double date" Even suggests 

"I would never put myself through something so tortuous." The two bicker back and forth and Sigrid gets up and squeezes Isaks shoulder, "I know they're annoying so if you need a break, you can head upstairs."

Isak nods and thanks her as she leaves the living room. Isak grabs his boyfriend's hand, getting his attention, "Stop being mean to her." He says softly.

"Me? She starts it." He complains childishly.

"Even" Isak says seriously and Even sighs, "Fine" and leans in to kiss Isak who lets out a soft squeal, "Your sister is right there" He whispers.

"One kiss." He begs so Isak allows him to kiss him and he laughs against his boyfriend's lips when he hears Fran say, "You can puke if you need to, Isak."

.

Isak stays with Evens family for several weeks before he needs to go to his mom's since his internship begins the upcoming Monday. He and Even had agreed to Friday night dates and the occasional weekend sleepover. They would try to see each other as much as possible but Friday date nights would be non negotiable.

"Its only six days and then date night" Even says convincing Isak and himself that they can do this, though spending everyday together for nearly three weeks, it almost seems impossible.

"Thank you for letting me stay " He says softly, hands tugged at Evens shirt as they stand at the entrance of Evens home. 

"You don't have to thank me. Wanted you here. Love you"

"I love you too." He sighs and kisses his chin.

"You're gonna start this internship and do amazing as usual and Im gonna surprise you sometimes for lunch and random dates. We'll be fine, I know we will."

"Its six fucking days, jesus christ. No one is leaving the country." Fran says from the couch. Even flips her off and Isak smiles, "will miss her little remarks."

"We're still going to have our summer. We're going to the beach and make evening fires and ride our bikes and make love and go to all the free festivals and I can't wait."

A car honks behind them and they both turn to see the taxi waiting. Even pulls Isak in for a deep kiss that almost makes his legs give out. Isak pulls back and slowly walks backwards, waiting to the very last second to separate their hands. He kisses his palm before dropping his hand, "Six days."

Even smiles, leaning against the doorway, "Six days." Six days until he sees Isak again. One hundred fifty two days since they got together. Twenty seven days since they exchanged I love yous and one quirky, intelligent, precious and kind hearted boy is all it took for Even to realize he enjoys being in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vearthling on Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> one of.my favorite stories I've written in a while. I think I might add another part to this but hope you enjoyed it on its own for now.


End file.
